Red Heads
by SarcasticRaven
Summary: "We're both fuck ups, that's how it works" She dead panned her face as apathetic like always. His grin was replaced by a grimace. "Gee thanks.." He replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "We are all fuck ups, just embrace your fuck upness and we can take over the world" She replied with a mischievous grin."And then fuck it up.." Hikaru/Oc DRABBLE


**So I finished watching Ouran...****_again_****, and had an idea for some drabbles. This is the first one. Enjoy it, Review it. **

**DISCLAIMER : I only own Kat and her family, If I owned the Host Club I'd be swimming in gold.**

**SONG: Fuck Up- Shane Dawson **

* * *

She always wakes up at the wrong side of the bed.

Her clothes always smell like the night before.

She wasn't perfect, and she didn't deny it. She actually likes having flaws. It makes her feel more human. More integrated into society. Her mother disagrees.

She's like that fat kid running through a candy store.

Why she can't control herself was beyond the dark haired twin.

Maybe it was the fact that she was the 'Oops' in the family. Or that her older siblings were practically perfect. Her personality was another deal breaker.

She's sarcastic, un-lady like, rude and too honest for her own good. Some of the reason she wasn't the favorite in the household. But also some of the reasons he somewhat fell into a relationship with her.

Her mother was ecstatic, overjoyed, delighted, overly enthusiastic, deliriously happy and all of the synonyms that can come with it when she found out her smallest (and most troublesome) child had finally gotten some sort of social interact with the opposite gender.

The mood was killed when said child dead- panned that she dropped out of Business School and went to Digital Art School. It was a very intense silence. He could cut it with a knife. The silence ended when an enraged red- headed mother started screaming at her younger daughter.

Said daughter just calmly and apathetically answered the questions given.

Hikaru sat there awkwardly. When Kat invited him to meet her mother he couldn't deny he was nervous. He had heard the arguments both of them had over the phone. And he honestly thought he was going to get creamed. After he arrived he decided that it could be worse. Of course the fiery red head beside him had to ruin the mood.

She should sometimes keep that mouth shut.

"You are completely IMPOSSIBLE" Her mother bellowed, her face matching her hair.

"I can't be impossible, if I'm impossible I cannot be. The correct term would be improbable."

Yeah, she should sometimes shut up.

"You..You.. YOU FUCK UP!"

That was a very low blow. It was one thing embracing your uselessness; it was another thing being called useless by your mother.

Hikaru winced inward; he glanced toward the Sarcastic Princess herself. What surprised him was that she seems thoughtful. _Really thoughtful._

Her mother regretted her words instantly. She loves her children more than life itself. Even if her youngest daughter was a troublesome girl, she would never insult her like that. But she just did that...why? Did you snap from all the pressure at work? Was she angry because she feared her daughter's future?

"Kat..I-" She began to apologize, but was interrupted by the troublesome girl herself.

"I'm not trying to be a saint. I don't want to be president someday. I'm just trying to make my way.."Kat said calmly, her features slowly transforming themselves into a sadistic smirk.

"I'm sorry I'm a fuck up, I can't do anything right; It isn't anyone's fault but mine~ "

And that was the end of that. Kat took Hikaru's hand and like a true pro and rapidly made her way to the exit. Leaving her mom gaping like a goldfish.

* * *

"That was very uncalled for.." Scolded Hikaru as he put his coat on a rack.

Kat shrugged and, ungracefully, plopped down on the couch. Hikaru's eyebrow twitched. _And I'm the childish one._

He sat beside her tussled and wild hair. He sometimes wondered if even the Sun was this fiery. Combined with the mass of curls, you can imagine how much of a pain bed hair was.

"You knew she was going to apologize..."

"How would you know I would know?"

"Because you know that I would know that she would…."

"Touché"

It pained to admit it, but he knows her. After all this work trying to remain spontaneous and unpredictable. It was all crumbled by a mischievous twin. What a shame.

There was a comfortable silence that echoed through the apartment. The only two people in the room too occupied in their own thoughts to say anything.

"It's not true.." Hikaru said, breaking the silence.

"Nah, It's definitely true" Her reply made Hikaru turn his head with a high eyebrow. This was definitely new.

"I'm like a blind man walking through a perfume shop.." She sighed closing her eyes. This made Hikaru's brows go even higher. Her metaphors are so weird.

"I'm not perfect..so why deny it?" She confessed truthfully, her eyes fluttering open; revealing a shade of mint green.

Hikaru smiled. _It was so true. _We will never be perfect, so why do strive for it? You should do your best, do what you can. But you shouldn't always strive for perfection. Nothing in this world is perfect. Not even them.

He chuckled at his thoughts. Those thoughts were the ones to lead into this relationship.

"How I'm in a relationship with a crazy person like yourself is still a mystery to me.."

"We're both fuck ups, that's how it works" She dead panned her face as apathetic like always.

His grin was replaced by a grimace. "Gee thanks.." He replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"We are all fuck ups, just embrace your fuck upness and we can take over the world" She replied with a mischievous grin."And then fuck it up.." She finished a smirk crossing her features; that was a look that made even the Devil himself run for his money.

Hikaru had to admit it.

As much as he knew Kat, she would always surprise him.

And he couldn't wait for the next surprise.


End file.
